tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zoordovahsil/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome! Hello Zoordovahsil, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3175|New Order - Attack Of The Hidden (Part II) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels Did you think I should let Hooded's sabercat pet be a telepath? I am honestly so shocked that he suggested that that I don't know what to say... 21:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I know, weird. And no there isn't anything like that in DA. I guess if he makes the pet only use his telepathy with Thomas then it is alright, but if it starts to become a Jean Grey-esque character with telepathy and telekinesis then that is going too far. 16:04, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Just so you know, I used the "Join the realm" site to make the banners. Just search that on google and it will be the first result. 11:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I am on the chat right now, if you want to discuss the RP. 14:22, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I will be on for a few hours today. If you stop by meet me in the chat. 14:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry for not being on yesturday, but my sister used my computer and installed a bunch of damn malware. Had to do a complete scan to fix it. 11:54, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::I had things to do, only comming back at 3. Though now i will be on until 7, so if you come on i will be in the chat. 18:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Cavaleiros fazem grande parte da cultura dos Bretons, eles sendo basiados nos Britanicos e os Franceses. A guarda real de Farrun pode ser um pouco diferente, comos os Knights of the Axes que usam machados ao invez de espadas comos os outros cavaleiros, só que não tendo cavaleiros não é uma opção. Foram os Bretons que criaram o codigo de cavalheirismo no universo de TES, portanto é algo inseparável de sua cultura. Se tu quiser pode fazer eles usarem armaduras mais leves, algo mais adequado para navios, algo com mais couro e menos metal tipo o que os Greyjoys usam. Mas tem que ter cavaleiros de algum tipo. 21:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :The Royal Knight Orders have all the same ranks because they are all a part of the Adamantine Order, the military of High Rock. So the ranks are standardized amongst them to make it simple for when they fight together as the Adamantine Order. A Knight-Commander from the Knights of the Axes would be a commanding officer to a Knight Errant from the Knights of the Dragon, just as a Knight-Commander from the Knights of the Dragon would. Also I will refer to your knights as Knights of the Seaborn since that is how the Royal Knights are called. As they are only Knights, elite guards, and have no other members. Orders, like the Order of the Crow, have members that aren't knights. Like stewards and priests for example, some Orders might even have scholars. So basically servants that help maintain the Order since it isn't a part of any Kingdom, they are independent. 15:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, and a question. Where did you get that image for the armor? 15:36, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, that is why it looked familiar. It is the Ancient Dragon Knight Armor. They may also be sailors but they are knights nonetheless and they don't have members that aren't knights like the independent Orders do. The Royal Knight Orders are a group of knights that serve a King, lead his guards, protect his family and keep his peace. The Independent Orders are a group of knights, stewards, servants, priests, etc. that serve a common goal or ideal. Hence the difference. 17:26, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::They may not lead the ships but they do lead the guards, that is the duty of the Knights. The Knight-Captain is in charge of all a Kingdom's guards. And yes, they are knights, even if you said they are sailors as well. The personal guards of a kingdom's monarch and their elite guards are knights, that is just how it is in High Rock. Been like that since ever, like in TES II:Daggerfall and TESO. 17:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) A Game of Thrones is up. 16:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. 00:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That would be best. 11:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) New Order No problem for coming on my talk page, none at all! I saw a few posts with Smoosh RPing as Wulf, and I assumed since my frequent business-week-long absences, that you'd kinda moved on. If you want, I can come back, except I'd need a big recap :P High King Dragonborn (talk) 21:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I'm willing to come back, so long as it's alright if I am gone for Mon thru Fri for another 6 weeks. : High King Dragonborn (talk) 18:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: TWD Oh, uh... yeah! I'm still playing. I just haven't really found a place to jump in, yet. But, sure. :P SunnyWuzHere (talk) 11:43, May 22, 2015 (UTC) FA:MO Hiya, kiddo! I will be ready for this RP soon. Just gonna finish my last documents for this year's university projects. Also, will make some creepy ass picture which can be used as a cover for this most unsettling RP. Have some new horrific ideas as well, so pop into chat as soon as you can. Can be up for about two or three more hours. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 23:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : Haven't given up. It's just a matter of when we want to publish it. Shills really badly wanted to join, but he is going away now for the summer, so I don't know if we should wait for him or not. Actually, he asked me if we could postpone it for a bit, but I don't know what your two dimes on the matter was, so I made no promises. : Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: He hasn't said anything about a specific date. He just told me that during the middle of the summer he would be away. ::: Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 12:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) GoT Show I wouldn't trust the interview that went up right after the episode. As if they'd let Kit spoil the next season by saying. "Oh yeah, I'm totally back next season." It would completely undermine the ending cliffhanger for the show and the books. He says the show runners told him he was dead and not comming back, which is obviously a ruse to hide the fact he no doubt is. Jon ain't dead is will be resurrected, but GRRM and D&D want to hide that fact for as long as humanly possible to have it be a big surprise. We are used to major characters dying, but not major characters comming back from the dead. Everything points to Jon comming back. In the books there were foreshadowy moments where Jon dreamed of him being Azor Ahai, despite not even knowing the prophecy. The circumstances of his death: amoungst salty tears, smoking wounds and a bleeding star (Patrek of King's Mountain's heraldry is a star). Melissandre begged the Lord of Light to show her Azor Ahai in the flames and she saw snow. Dany saw a vision of the Iron Throne covered in snow. The fact that in the show they sent Melissandre to the wall for no apparent reason and the fact that Red Priests have been shown to be able to resurrect people. Sam hinting at Jon comming back in the show. "Don't worry about Jon, he always comes back." There is also another hint at Jon being a Hero, and thus likely to return: in the last Sansa chapter of AGoT she sees Janos Slynt and wishes for a hero to come and bend the frog faced man down and cut off his head. This is because it was Janos that made Ned bend for Ilyn Payne to cut his head off. In ADwD and the show Jon does just that. After Janos refuses an order he is taken to the courtyard where Jon executes him by cutting his head off. Coincidence? I think not! Then there is the whole Jon's parentage mystery which is really important to the story. In fact the reason that HBO was able to make a show about A Song of Ice and Fire is because Dan and Dave correctly guessed the identity of Jon's mother when GRRM asked them. If Jon isn't brought back from the dead it would just be terrible writing, as it would be extremely anti-climactic. It would be like: "Oh yeah, Jon is totally not Ned's son. He is also not a bastard and is actually the heir to the throne. However he is dead, so this information is useless and is basically just a middle finger to Jon fans." So really, there are like 1 million and 1 reasons for Jon to come back and only an interview, that is clearly not trustworthy for the reason I said above, to go against this theory. 17:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Another hint. Unlike all the other characters in the story Jon is the only one to suffer the typical "Hero Injuries", which are injuries that are purely cosmetic. He burns his arm, but it heals up and he still maintains full use of his arm. He then gets attacked by a wildling eagle/hawk that leaves two scars near his eyes on his face, both of which are working fine, so he doesn't get blinded. He then gets shot with arrows, the injuries all heal up as well. All his injuries have not effected him in the slightest, like the typical hero in a fantasy story. For other characters they either lose a hand, a noise, a head, a dick, some fingers, a limb, their life or become horrible disfigured. 17:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Very true, though from the fact that Jon's eyes didn't go white and he didn't whisper "Ghost" (Which I was waiting for with anticipation when they kept zooming into Jon's face), I don't think he will be warging to his direwolf in the show. In the books it is a certanty, as it is the only way that Jon could avoid losing a piece of his soul when he is resurrected. Dorne was a waste of everybody's time, they could have used that screentime for Bran instead, or maybe have Jamie go to the Riverlands like he did in the books. The only good book changes was Tyrion meeting Dany early and Jon's battle at Hardhome. The other changes were shit. 23:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Archives: Magnum Opus is up and running! Don't know if you noticed or not, but here is the link! http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119069 Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 02:19, July 10, 2015 (UTC) AGoT Wayrest Hey Zoor, Hope I'm not ruining any of your plans in GoT in Wayrest. I was worried I was. :P Seeya, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 05:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Sheogorath half-god Hello, I was wondering if you were willing to share sheogorath on the half-gods of tamriel rp. Please respond as soon as possible. Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 20:22, September 3, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its Re: NO I will. But not today. Today I am mourning for a deceased relative. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 21:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Zoor, still having trouble? My own problems have been settled so I wanted to see if you are still unavaliable. 17:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :That is fine, no need to rush. 11:05, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Nirni There isn't much on Khajiiti mythology and gods in general, but this is the Khajiiti creation myth. From that is where I based all the info of Nirni on. 10:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey! Hey Zoor... I've been pretty stressed out lately with some IRL issues, and I've been flipping between being ready to come back and then not, but I don't really have the time any more to be a part of a fast-moving RP anymore like Forgotten Archives. I truthfully didn't know GoT was still active - I haven't been getting any notifications. I'll mosey on over and check it out. Thanks! "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 19:11, December 19, 2015 (UTC) HG I had been waiting till the fight lasted a bit longer (Mainly because there isn't going to be many more fights in the RP, as it is near the end. Probably only like two or something.) but I guess we can end it now with Ysabel, Maren and Nibasa exiting the cottage. Since the three of them did get up to leave the Khajiit's room a bit after Kate left. They should have exited by now, especially with the noise from the fight. We'll say that Carden's curse made them take longer, then Nibasa can just end the fight by making everybody calm down. I just need you to fix the knocking Kyrnil out thing, as that didn't even give me time to react. As Dragon had gone with your character a couple times during the fight. 18:53, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Don't mistake me arguing with you as me forcing you to kill of Destro. That is not my intention, I merely don't want him to one-hit-kill his opponents. Currently he is being portrayed as invincible, which is OP even for Half-Gods. There are only 6 enemies left down there, if he one-hit-kills everyone then the fight will be over too quickly. I would have made Dala use her doppleganger to get out of Destro breaking her neck, but I had the feeling that you'd just have Destro one-hit-kill her again as soon as she tried anything else. Fights that last mere seconds are not enjoyable. 12:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::If only Bolyn and Turath had longer fights then the fight would have ended by now xD. Don't worry about the Dremora, he was a summoned minion. He would have been sent back to Oblivion once he was defeated on Mundus. How do you want to proceed? 17:55, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Personally I think it would be best to just continue from the Dala x Destro fight. I could have Dala jump back, avoiding the neck snap and we can continue from there. What do you think? I am not worried about another argument now that we are on the same page, we both want cool fights. Destro's first opponent will be Dala. 18:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::All that is really needed for Destro to not be OP is for him not to be invincible. He should feel his injuries. I know from experience that you are a good RPer, you can manage to control the urge to make Destro overpowered. 10:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand, but I would very much appreciate it if you would remain in the RP. It is nearly over, only 4 Dunmer remain as well as Cain. 19:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) That douchebag in FA Zoor, we are eagerly waiting for your replies in FA. I just pushed a reset button on some of the epilogues the users had already written. xD Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 17:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Forgotten Archives: This Heart of Mine Have a lot with university as well. Graduating this year and all. Forgotten Archives: This Heart of Mine will have to wait at least until after June. Currently preoccupied with almost 5-6 RPs as it is and don't think I could handle one more that needs regular maintenance as of now. xD Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 02:46, March 29, 2016 (UTC) You have been summoned! Stay tuned! Forgotten Archives: This Heart of Mine will be uploaded today/tonight! ;) Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 03:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) : Nevermind what I just said. My monthly ration of GB just ran out. -.- : Had to post this from uni. Make it Wednesday instead. At least the cover art is done. : Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 14:27, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: It's here, laddie! Forgotten Archives: This Heart of Mine! ::: Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 19:06, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: YO Alright, I'll make the new thread now. As for TWD, it won't be any time soon. 17:18, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Half-Gods Hey Zoor, I just made a new Half-Gods RP: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:237042#2 14:09, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Star Wars Hey Zoor. I don't think I had mentioned to you yet but I had made a Star Wars RP a little while back. We're currently on part two. Just thought you might be interested: The Mandalorian Wars 16:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Seven Sins Pride died in HG. Do you want to make Pan the new Pride? 10:53, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Jakin's plan May I ask, what exactly has Jakin planned with Lisbeth? Because if it involves Perien's death I'd like to know. 16:46, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Lol, I thought you had something in mind already. Hmm...well I don't really have an idea either. But it shouldn't involve Perien's death. I want him to die after his children are both already dead. I've got that part all planned out. Though...if the wedding does go through, having Jakin give Bellisa a concealed dagger, like the hidden blade from Assassin's Creed. In case Perien tries to have sex with her, since she doesn't want that. 17:06, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That could work. Have Lisbeth slowly make him go mad, and she could also serve as Bellisa's secret bodyguard. Not even Bell would know that she had a vampire watching over her from the shadows. 18:12, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Star Wars Now that HG is over, would you like to join my Star Wars RP? We are starting the 3rd Arc where the Republic goes on their first offensive during the Mandalorian Wars and frees Taris from the Mandalorians. 10:33, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :Not really. We're about to start the 3rd Arc and then we'll have a 4th Arc to finish up the Mandalorian Wars. However I do plan on doing a Jedi Civil War RP right after which will take place a few years later when Darth Revan returns from Unknown Space with his newly formed Sith Empire. So the story is far from over. 21:06, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Even though the 1st battle will likely have started by Thursday, you can still join at any time when you get back after your test. Because the Republic is going full force on the mission you can introduce any Republic character rather easily even during the battle. 21:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Half-Gods 3 Hey Zoor, I don't know if you are still limited to 2 RPs or not but I just wanted to let you know that I've recently made Half-Gods: Holy War. If you are interested then I'd be happy to have you there. Considering how things left off with Bouros and Pan I know you've got some cool storyline kicking around in your head. 20:47, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :I put it up as soon as my semester ended. Hopefully by the time college comes around against we'll have finished one of the 3. :P 01:53, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah that sounds awesome. I was wondering when other people were going to make some Reachmen Generals. You can have Bhàs show up in any number of the future battles. There is going to be some battles in High Rock, some in Hammerfell, some back in Skyrim and then the Reach. Also, are War and Famine both future characters of yours? 11:16, July 15, 2017 (UTC)